Tundra (television episode)
Tundra is the fourth episode of Series 1 of The Mighty Boosh, originally broadcast on 8 June, 2004, on BBC Three. The episode re-used parts of the pilot episode. The scenario has also appeared on numerous occasions in The Mighty Boosh canon. The story was explored in Arctic Boosh, Tundra from the radio series and the 2006 stage show. The episode was preceded by Bollo and followed by Jungle. Synopsis Dixon Bainbridge, man of action, returns from his expedition to Antarctica to find the Egg of Mantumbi: a huge sapphire. He is unsuccessful, but still a hero to the keepers at the Zooniverse. Faced with a real man of action, Howard feels the desire to prove himself, and find the egg himself. With the help of Gary Numan and his pilot's licence, Howard and Vince set off for the frozen North. In the Arctic, the pair uncover the legendary arctic explorer, Biggie Shackleton, frozen in the ice. Recognising it as the work of the hideous ice demon, Black Frost, they also find Biggie's last words, frozen in time. Unfreezing them, ice-cube by ice-cube, they learn that "The Egg of Mantumbi can be found in the cave of the..." As they unfreeze the last word, Vince's mobile phone rings, obscuring the name of the cave. Howard angrily kicks Vince out of the tent to put him on night watch. As a last warning, he tells him the Arctic is a dangerous place and warns him not to fall asleep. Of course, Vince immediately falls asleep. In the middle of the night, Vince is taken by a polar bear. Luckily, they get on really well, and just hang out. As Vince departs to find Howard, the polar bear mumbles, "Hold me." Vince obliges the bear and gives him a cuddle. Meanwhile, Howard wakes to find Vince gone. After desperately searching for his friend, he collapses, exhausted, on a drift, where he is found by one of the Parka People. By looking deep into his parka, Howard shows the little fellow that his deepest desire is the Egg of Mantumbi. In the cave of the Parka People, Howard learns that they are the keepers of the Egg. Knowing that he means to steal it, they enter a trance to summon Black Frost in order to sacrifice Howard. Fortunately for him, Vince has left the polar bear and arrives in time to help him. Unfortunately for both of them, when Vince attempts to steal the Egg, an alarm is set off, and both of them are the tied to a pole to await their deaths. Whilst they are tied up, Dixon Bainbridge arrives to take the Egg, but is frozen solid when Black Frost arrives. Before Black Frost can freeze Howard and Vince, the polar bear arrives and knocks out Black Frost, repaying Vince for his kindness. The two keepers escape with the Egg. Back at the Zooniverse, Howard and Vince are initially greeted as heroes. However, when the Egg is found to be fake, and Dixon Bainbridge finds the real Egg, the disgraced keepers return to their old jobs. Minor characters featured The Black Frost The Black Frost (played by Dave Brown) is an icy bastard, and the protector of the Egg of Mantumbi. He is a humanoid creature with midnight black skin, and freezes his victims with the icy gas that flows from his jockstrap. He has great taste in cowboy boots, and is a huge Drum 'n' Bass fan. Switch his turntable off though, and you might distract him long enough to deliver a polar-bear-punch to his pointy face. Crikey! The Polar Bear This polar bear is really just a bit lonely. Oddly, for a polar bear, he has brown fur. He picked up a fondness for the music of Gary Numan from his new pal, Vince. The Parka People The Parka People are a diminutive race of people, but as the keepers of the Egg of Mantumbi, they are nonetheless fearsome. They prefer parkas that obscure their faces, and have the ability to show people their deepest desires, be it anything from jewelry to sexually confused sandwich meat. They have weak little stomachs, and often vomit. When they do eat, their favourite food is sandwiches. Others * Gary Numan - Takes them to the Tundra in his private plane * The Interviewees - Prospective replacements for Howard and Vince. Their tie is from Top Shop. So are their beards. Top Shop. * Biggie Shackleton - a legendary explorer. Songs featured Original music * "The Tundra Rap" – a rap about the blinding whiteness of the Tundra, performed by Vince and Howard. Crimps * "Sticklebacks" – a crimp performed by Vince and Howard while they await Black Frost (many ModWolves state this to be the very first crimp; it is not, as their is an 'advert' crimp in the episode Killeroo). Published music * Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler – sung a capella by Dixon Bainbridge and Bob Fossil. * [[wikipedia:Are_'Friends'_Electric?|''Are 'friends' electric?]] ''by Gary Numan – intro riff hummed and first verses sung by the polar bear during closing credits. Trivia * The Top Shop tie was actually bought from Top Shop. * The white stripe on Vince's face whilst he is in his ski suit is a reference to Adam Ant. * The full-length, white and pink fake fur coat that Vince can be seen wearing briefly (especially during the Tundra rap) was previously worn by Jonathan Rhys Meyers in the film 'Velvet Goldmine'. External links * Category:Episodes Episode 04: Tundra (television episode)